dc_inappropriate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Below is the fictional timeline of major events in The DC Inappropriate Universe. Timeline Ancient Times 13,000,000,000 BC * The Red Sun later named Rao forms. c.8,700,000,000 BC * The formation of the planet Krypton. c.4,510,000,000 BC * The planet Earth forms. c.5,000,000 BC * Humans evolve on Earth and found the first primitive civilizations. c.100,000 BC * Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton. prior to 28,000 BC * The Lantern Corps are formed. c.25,000 BC * The Kryptonians begin interplanetary travel and colonizing other planets. 3,000 BC * Diana of Themyscira is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. Early Modern Era 1635 * Gotham City is established in New Jersey. 1661 * The city of Metropolis is founded. 1670 * J'onn J'onzz is born. 1710 * J'onn J'onzz's family and species is murderd by a species called the White Martians. * J'onn J'onzz is sent to Earth. Modern Times 19th Century 1834 * Midway City is founded. 1914 July 28th * World War I begins. 1918 November 11th * World War I ends. 1921 * Ace Chemicals is founded. 1942 * Thomas Wayne is born. 1946 * Martha Wayne is born. 1951 * Jonathan Kent is born. 1952 September 19th * The Daily Planet newspaper moves into its present offices. 1963 November 22nd * Darkseid kills John F. Kennedy. 1968 June 3rd * Waylon Jones is born. 1971 * Joker is born. 1972 February 19th * Bruce Wayne is born. 1973 October 21st * Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent wed. 1974 February Unknown * Lexcorp is founded by Mr Luthor. * Nora Allen is born. 1978 December 30th * Jon Stewart is born. 1979 February 29th * Arthur Curry is born. 1980 * Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. * Kara Zor-El is born. * Jor-El is killed by General Zod. 1981 May * Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark. July 23rd * Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger leaving their son Bruce orphaned and under the care of Alfred Pennyworth. 1983 March 20th * Orm is born. 1984 * Lex Luthor is born. 1986 August 28th * Hal Jordan is born. Unknown Date * Dick Grayson is born. 1987 * Jason Todd is born. 1988 July 12th * Clark Kent's superpowers emerge. Unknown Date * J'onn J'onzz arrives to Earth. 1990 July 20th * Harleen Quinzel is born. 1992 September 20th * Barry Allen is born. 1994 * Victor Stone is born. 1995 * Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante Batman. 1996 * Tim Drake is born. 1997 * Batman recruits boy called Dick Grayson as his Robin. * Jonathan Kent is killed by a tornado. 2000 * Luthor Sr. leaves his son, Alexander Luthor Jr. * Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes CEO of Lexcorp following his father leaving him. 2001 * Dick Grayson changes his name to Nightwing. September 11th * Darkseid causes the September 11 Attacks and making the twin towers fall by blowing up both of the plane engine and making it fall into the towers. 2003 August 3rd * Nora Allen is killed by Reverse Flash. * Barry Allen is orphaned. Unknown Date * Batman recruits a boy named Jason Todd as his new Robin. * Hal Jordan becomes a Green Lantern Corps member. 2005 March 15th * Robin is killed by the Joker and Harley Quinn. June 3rd * The Lost Ward is taken evidence. 2007 * Clark Kent becomes Superman. * Barry Allen is Struck by Lightning. 2013 March 16th * The Justice League of America is formed. 2014 October 31st * Aquaman is scare attacked and killed. 2015 * The Events of J.L.A occur. ** Superman eats Kryptonite Pills. ** Superman breaks Batman's back. 2016 * The Events of DC 2 occur. * Darkseid makes plans of destroying the Justice League of America. 2017 * DC 3. 21st Century * Eobard Thawne is born.